Field
The described technology relates generally to a flexible display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, field emission displays (FED), electrophoretic displays, and the like. Recently, a technique in which such various display devices are formed with a flexible material has been studied. Since the display device formed with the flexible material may be applied to a new item such as an electronic book and an electronic paper, the display device may be widely used in various fields.
Such a flexible display device is manufactured by forming a substrate including a resin such as a polyimide and the like on a support substrate, forming a light-emitting element on the substrate, and then separating the substrate from the support substrate. In such a manufacturing process, a method of separating the substrate from the support substrate while preventing damage to the light-emitting element formed on the substrate would be beneficial.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.